The embodiments of the present invention are particularly suited for use in floating laminate flooring with mechanical joint systems. These types of flooring usually comprise a surface layer of laminate, a core and a balancing layer and are shaped as rectangular floorboards intended to be joined mechanically, i.e., without glue along both long sides and short sides vertically and horizontally.
The following description of prior-art technique, problems of known systems and objects and features of the invention will therefore, as non-limiting examples, be aimed at above all this field of application. However, it should be emphasized that the invention may also be used in optional floorboards which are intended to be joined in different patterns by means of a mechanical joint system. The invention may thus also be applicable to homogeneous wooden flooring and wooden flooring consisting of several layers, flooring with a core of wood fibers or plastic and with a surface which is printed or which consists of plastic, cork, needle felt and like material.